Kokoro Kōkō
by Reaper's Demon
Summary: Kokoro Kōkō an on-campus high school, not an ordinary boarding school. Sora, Vanitas, Ventus and Roxas, live a school life off hell, when they meet a bunch of new kids, some people who best be forgotten, and forgotten childhood friends. Feud between families, and teamwork on relationship building. Was it the best choice for the four to start a new school, or stay at their old one.
1. Information

**_Title:_**** **Kokoro Kōkō**  
****_Rated:_**** M  
****_Pairings:_**** SoRi | AkuRoku | NamiMarl | NekuJosh | KaiShi | VenVan  
****_Side Pairings:_**** XemSai | AquTer | NekuSora | HayOle | Onesided!XioVan  
****_Chapter:_**** Information.  
**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kingdom Hearts... Kingdom Hearts and its Characters belong to Tatsuya Himuro, Walt Disney and Square Enix.  
The World Ends With You and its Characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura, Gen Kobayashi and Square Enix.  
Final Fantasy and its Characters belong to Hironobu Sakaguchi and Square Enix.

**Note: **There will be Yaoi, Yuri and Incest. No like. DON'T READ! This is an AU to the actual Kingdom Hearts World. And only a few worlds will be used as towns, and some characters will be from different towns, for their birthplace.**  
**

Destiny Island - Riku, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Sora, Vanitas and Kairi's hometown.  
Hallow Bastion - Reno, Cloud, Zack, Axel, Saix, Zexion, Ienzo, Isa and Lea.  
Radiant Garden - Ventus, Roxas, Terra, Aqua and Xion's hometown.  
Twilight Town - Xemnas, Marluxia, Demyx, Hayner, Olette, Pence and Namine's hometown.  
Traverse Town - Neku, Joshua and Shiki's hometown

If you have noticed that Ienzo and Zexion are there then well done. I've put them separate even if they are the same person, because I would think Ienzo would make such a cute little brother (and i'm on about the Ienzo before Dream Drop Distance.) So in this instead of Ienzo and Zexion being the same person, they are siblings. If you have a disapproval with it. Please, don't moan. It is my story. This goes with the other Nobodies and Somebodies.

And yes, even though Hallow Bastion, and Radiant Gardens, are practically like "the same place" they are separate in this fic.

* * *

**Summery:  
**

_(Small Summery)_

Kokoro Kōkō an on-campus high school, not an ordinary boarding school. Sora, Vanitas, Ventus and Roxas, live a school life off hell, when they meet a bunch of new kids, some people who best be forgotten, and forgotten childhood friends. Feud between families, and teamwork on relationship building. Was it the best choice for the four to start a new school, or stay at their old one.

* * *

_(Larger Summery)_

It started as a normal day. Like any other day for the siblings, and there cousins. Except it would've been normal, if they were not told, that Destiny Island and Radiant Garden would no longer be their home.

Roxas, Vanitas, Ventus and Sora, move to Twilight Town, where they meet new people, and start a whole knew school, that won't let them leave till they have finished all four school years. Roxas (a freshman) and Sora (a freshman/sophomore), have to go through the seven years of utter hell, whilst Vanitas (a junior) and Ventus (a junior/senior) only have to go through five.

Along the way, they meet a few people, and at first sticking as a four-man group, they slowly let the people into their circle, and as the first month passes, Sora is introduced to a sophomore/junior named Riku, by Kairi, a girl he met on his second week at the school. Whereas Roxas is introduced to a junior/senior name Axel, by Namine a girl he met on his second week at the school, and found out that she was Kairi's sister.

Three months leaving in the school, Vanitas and Ventus being the eldest of the four family group, look out for Sora and Roxas. Making sure the two don't get into trouble or do something they regret, but it changes, when the duo are caught but their younger siblings, doing the unforgivable, between family members. After seeing this act, both Sora and Roxas, stop speaking with their brothers, not fully, but until they have forgotten the act between the two, and forgiven them, for not telling them both about their relationship - even though they are cousins.

As the school years go on, Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora, are all oblivious to the feelings for each other, but everyone around them, can see the blooming feelings they have. So, Kairi, Shiki, Zexion and Demyx all join together with the minor help of Ventus and Vanitas, to get the four into the specific couples they are perfect together with. Kairi and Shiki working together with Vanitas' help on getting Riku and Sora, whilst Zexion and Demyx work together with Ventus' help on getting Axel and Roxas together.

When Joshua and Neku, both notice the relationship between Vanitas and Ventus, without anyone telling them, they werent the only one two, that is where everyone meets Xion. An old childhood friend Vanitas and Sora, plus the cousin, of Kairi and Namine. Sora always could tell that Xion liked-liked his brother, but not as much as she is showing now. She disapproves of the relationship between Ven and Van, causing trouble for the four family members for the rest of their school life.

_( I think that summery is long enough o.o; whoops. )_

* * *

**Kokoro Kōkō:**

Kokoro Kōkō (_心 高校 Heart High school_)

Is an on-campus high school, like a boarding school, but not a boarding school. Even though the students live on campus. They can go visit there families whenever they want, as long as they inform the principle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There are five + two more school years at Kokoro Kōkō.

The first year, starts off like any other, and you being a Freshman. ( 12/13 )

The second year, you are now a Freshman/Sophomore. ( 13/14 )

The third year, you are a Sophomore. ( 14/15 )

The fourth year, you a Sophomore/Junior. ( 15/16 )

The fifth year, you are a Junior. ( 16/17 )

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

( _also known as Sixth Form_ )

The sixth year, you are a Junior/Senior. ( 17/18 )

The seventh year, you are a Senior. ( 18 )

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

**Relations between each characters:**

_Siblings -_

• Reno (21), Axel (18), Shiki (15) and Lea (13).  
• Saix (20) and Isa (13).  
• Zexion (18) and Ienzo (11).  
• Loz (23), Yazoo (20), Kadaj (19), Riku (17) and Joshua (15).  
• Ventus (18) and Roxas (15).  
• Vanitas (17) and Sora (16).  
• Uzuki (17), Kairi (15) and Namine (14).  
• Aqua (20) and Xion (15).  
• Mitsuki (20), Demyx (17), Beat (15) and Rhyme (10).  
• Vincent (27) and Yuffie (18)  
• Denzel (13) and Marlene (11)

_Cousins -_

• Sora and Roxas.  
• Vanitas and Ventus.  
• Sora and Ventus.  
• Vanitas and Roxas.

• Namine and Xion.  
• Kairi and Aqua.  
• Namine and Aqua.  
• Kairi and Xion.

• Koki (19) and Neku (15).

_Lovers -_

• Riku and Sora (obviously :P)  
• Axel and Roxas  
• Shiki and Kairi  
• Namine and Marluxia.  
• Neku and Joshua  
• Aqua and Terra  
• Saix and Xemnas  
• Isa and Lea  
• Zexion and Demyx  
• Uzuki and Reno  
• Ventus x Vanitas x Xion (Incest I know. .; Its VenVan with a one sided XioVan.)  
• Tidus and Yuna  
• Cloud and Tifa  
• Aerith and Zack

_Parents -_

• Sephiroth (41) - Riku, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo.  
• Cloud (36) and Tifa (35) - Roxas and Ventus.  
• Aerith (35) and Zack (35) - Sora and Vanitas

_Adopted -_

• Yuffie (23) and Vincent (27) - Xion  
• Tidus (22) and Yuna (22) - Beat and Rhyme.  
• Sephiroth (41) - Joshua.  
• Cloud and Tifa - Denzel and Marlene.

_Unknown Parents -_

_•_ Demyx, Mitsuki, Beat and Rhyme  
• Axel, Lea, Reno and Shiki  
• Neku and Koki  
• Xion and Aqua  
• Joshua  
• Saix and Isa  
• Denzel and Marlene

Please note. Most of these characters wont be shown. This fic is mostly based around;

Main-Protaganists: Kairi, Shiki, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Xion Riku, Sora, Neku and Joshua.  
Minor-Protaganists: Zexion, Demyx, Saix, Xemnas, Aqua, Terra, Reno, Uzuki, Namine and Marluxia.


	2. 1 - The News!

**_Title:_**** Kokoro Kōkō  
_Rated:_ M  
_Chapter:_ The News**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts... Kingdom Hearts and its Characters belong to Tatsuya Himuro, Walt Disney and Square Enix.  
The World Ends With You and its Characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura, Gen Kobayashi and Square Enix.  
Final Fantasy and its Characters belong to Hironobu Sakaguchi and Square Enix.

**Note:** This is before Riku, Kairi, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo, moved away from Destiny Island.

* * *

It was summer, like every other day, the sun would blaze down on the stranded island... Known as Destiny Island. It was there home, the home of Riku and Sora two boys, who were childhood best friends, and always had been since Kairi randomly appeared on their island shipwrecked. Before Kairi even appeared, into their life. Riku and Sora would be messing around as usual, sword fighting trying to catch fish for dinner in the shallow end of the sea. One year apart both the boys are best friends and always would be, they did everything together. They were best friends, and best friends usually meant _two_ people, not _three_. Together the duo had found a secret hiding place, but it meant getting into a boat and the sad part was that Sora was petrified of the sea, which is why Riku always got the fish and was fishing for their dinner, letting Sora stay back on the safe and secured sandy yellow mineral beach, making the fire's to cook the fish.

"Sora! Riku!" A low voice, called out, as Sora turned round to see familiar, golden eyes and black spiky hair like his own. Riku lifted his gaze and turned towards the person who called their names, seeing behind him, a familiar hair of silver.

"Vanitas!" Sora waved smiling and laughing, as Riku stepped out of the water, and went to stand by Sora. "Kadaj...?" Riku asked slightly confused to why his brother was with Vanitas.

"Have you two see, Yazoo and Loz...? The two disappeared..." They both asked as Riku and Sora simultaneously shook their heads, causing the two elders to sigh.

"Well. If you do, tell them to go home." Riku nodded as Kadaj, told him what to do, if he saw his other brothers.

"Oh and Sora. Kairi is looking for you. Something about a party." Vanitas quickly mentioned, before they both turned to head back to the cabins. "Party?" Both muttering together before shrugging.

Riku stood there as Sora blinked, and turned his gaze to the elder one. If Kairi wanted them, she knew where they usually were, so she could easily go and find them. Riku went back to catching fish, as Sora collected some sea shells. They were bored, everyday on this island was boring, and Sora and Riku just wished for something more fun to happen. Riku turned around to Sora before walking up to the latter, and crouching next to him, to look at the shells. His blue-green eyes, gazing over every colour and detail of each shell, set along the sand, one by one, being taken from the red bucket, which sat next to Sora, between them both. Riku had something to tell Sora, but he couldn't. He knew exactly what the party was about, but he didn't want to upset Sora. For now, Riku was keeping quiet about it all. Until he felt ready to tell the younger brunette.

Kairi on the other hand. Wanted to tell Sora now, she searched one side of the island, before moving to the other. Wearing her summer white, dress, her blue eyes fell upon the two boys as they sat there staring at the seashells, laughing quietly. Running over to the duo, Riku looked up and frowned, as Sora lifted his gaze and smiled brightly.

"Hey Kai. Whats'up?"

"Did... Did Vanitas t-tell... You?" Kairi as panting a little, as Sora looked at her slightly confused, before it clicked.

"Oh about you wanting to tell, me about a party?" His blue eyes looked at Kairi's sparkling a little, before she nodded.

"Y-yeah... Are you going to come to it...?" She asked, crouching in front of the both of them, staring at the shells as well. "You too Riku..."

"Kadaj said I have to, because Sephiroth did... So I guess I do." Riku muttered. He turned his gaze to Sora, and blinked. "Sora?"

"Well. If Riku is going, and you are going to be there... I guess so... I'll have to check with Van though..." Sora grinned, as the other two smiled.

The three of them all grinned, as they stared at the shells, and then went to find some more till the sun started to set.

* * *

"Sora!" Vanitas called to the younger one, before hearing soft footsteps making their way down the wooden steps of the hut they lived in. Everyone on Destiny Island lived in a hut, since it is a stranded island, there are no materials like bricks to build proper houses. The brown haired kid sighed, and walking over to the hut, which was the island main hall, also the place the party was being held, since it was the only big enough hut to hold a part in. Sora walked beside Van, before hearing his name being called. Turning around he looked to see Kairi waving at him, before looking back up to Vanitas. The elder smiled and nodded his head towards the younger girl. "I'll be at the party if you need me."

"Okay." Sora replied with a nod, before running over to the girl who was waiting for him. "What's up Kai?"

"Oh. Uhm, I just wanted to talk to you, before you arrived at the party." She quietly muttered, as Sora stared at her, confusion in his sapphire eyes. "It's about the actual party. It's a leaving party."

"Leaving… Party…?" He blinked in confusion, before they both heard their names being called.

"Uh. Doesn't matter. Come on, let's go. Riku is waiting inside!"

Nodding, Sora followed the girl into the hut, and smiled at all the people who came to it. It wasn't the whole island, because some islander's didn't honestly like Riku's family, because of Sephiroth. The brunette soon went to find a certain silver-haired male, and when he did, he wasn't expecting to see, people hugging the kid, wishing him quiet good lucks, and have funs. Walking over when the boy was left alone, Sora stood next to him, Riku looking down at him, frowning a little before looking away. He really wanted to tell Sora, but he didn't have the guts to tell his best friend, that he was leaving the Island, and didn't know how long for.

"Hey Sor…" Riku scratched the back of his head, as the boy looked at him. "Don't matter." Ruffling the brown locks, he soon walked away. Leaving behind a highly curious and confused Sora.

Kairi on the other hand, frowned at Riku's lack of ability to tell Sora what the party was about. Taking matters into her own hands, the girl stormed over to Sora, scaring the brunette slightly. Grabbing Sora's hand, she soon dragged him out the back entrance of the hut and waited until they were far away enough before telling the brunette what the whole ordeal and occasion was on.

"Riku is leaving." She just blurted out to the other kid. Her hands on her hips. "He was going to tell you just then. But backed out. He is such a coward! Sephiroth had gotten the four of them into a boarding school, on some other island. This is a congratulation party as well as a leaving party!"

"I-it's… It's… That's… THAT'S A LIE!" Sora screamed his fists clenched. "You're lying! Riku wouldn't ever leave me!"

The brunette soon ran off back to his own hut, as Kairi stretched out her hand to stop the year older boy. Drawing her hand back, before dropping them to her side she stared at the spot where Sora once was, before seeing Riku standing at the back entrance. Anger written all over his face, she trembled before trying to call out to the elder but was completely ignored when the silver-haired boy ran after Sora. He was going to explain things better. Tell Sora the actual reason for his leave. Not some partial lie Kairi had told him.

After all… Sora was a precious friend to him… Extremely precious friend.

* * *

"Sora!" A knock on the door alerted the younger that Riku had arrived, a small sniffle came from the brunette, as he reached for the handle of the front door. Opening it, as Riku walked in and froze seeing _his_ Sora in tears. Eyes all red and puffy, sniffles every few seconds, clothes ruffled, as he sat in the hall. "Sor… About what, Kairi said…"

"I-it's true… I-isn't it…?" Another sniffle, as the glassy sapphire eyes looked up to the green-aquatic ones. "Y-you're g-going to leave m-me… Aren't you?"

"N-not on m-my own will Sor…" Closing the door, Riku knelt before him. "I never want to leave you! Ever. Sephiroth is forcing me to, because of a kid he adopted…" Hugging the boy, as Sora hugged back. He frowned. "Sephiroth is forcing me to look after the kid, whilst he works. At the same time, he is sending the others and myself to a boarding school, not far from the area."

"S-so… I-it's your dad's fault." A single nod. "How long f-for?"

"I don't know… Probably till the final school year." He felt Sora's grip tighten, as he tightened his own around the kid. "I won't forget you Sor… If you don't forget me. Okay."

"M'kay… Ri…" He sniffled and buried his head into Riku's shoulder. "I wont forget…"

"Okay." Pulling away, he wiped the tears from Sora, before giving a smile. "How about a sleepover. Just me and you. No Kairi." Sora's eyes widened at the request. "I leave tomorrow evening. So we can spend the rest of tonight and tomorrow together, like old times."

Sora smiled brightly and nodded. "I would like that… A lot Ri." Holding out his pinky, as Riku held out, and both hooked them together.

"No matter what. I promise never to forget you. Forever and ever. No matter how far apart we are. We are still together in our hearts!"

The two soon burst into laughter after making the promise, and as arranged, they spent the night doing everything they always did, when they had a sleepover. Card games. Building forts from Sora's bedding. Watching films, reading books. Telling each other stories.

The next morning was spent doing sword fighting, cooking fish, and exploring the jungle on Destiny Island. Sora gripping to Riku for dear life as they travelled to their secret hideout. Staying there until late afternoon, before heading back to the main island. Once arriving back on the mainland. Vanitas came to fetch Sora and Riku along with Kadaj. Frowning Sora followed quietly, along with Riku to the Port of Destiny Island. Kairi stood there with her grandmother, to see the family off. Riku with Zack, Areith, Vanitas and Sora.

"Don't forget our promise okay Ri."

"Who do you think I am Sor?" He chuckled and hugged the kid, before smiling. "I won't forget. I double promise."

With that, the family soon left the Island. Not even a year later, Kairi had left as well. She was going to move in with her elder sister Uzuki and younger sister Namine, since her grandmother died, leaving Sora alone on the island.


End file.
